The opportunity to utilize wireless features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Wireless features include wireless vehicle communication and networking services for a mobile vehicle.
Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g. telematics units) provide voice communication. Recently, these wireless systems have been utilized to update systems within telematics units, such as, for example radio station presets.
Conventional diagnostic applications require the use of scarce or expensive technician assists to detect or recreate problems occurring within a mobile vehicle. The present invention advances the state of the art in telematics equipped mobile vehicles.